1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat sink for an electronic component of a computer and to a computer assembly having such a heat sink.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic components of computers such as processors and chipsets generate heat when being operated. To maintain functional integrity of such electronic components, it is required to maintain the temperature of these components below a predetermined maximum.
A heat sink is used for cooling such components. A heat sink has a thermal spreader which is attached or otherwise thermally connected to such an electronic component. The heat sink also has a plurality of fins extending from the thermal spreader. Heat is conducted to the thermal spreader and from the thermal spreader to the fins which provide a large surface area from which the heat can be convected to surrounding air.
Such heat sinks are usually fairly heavy and are manufactured according to fairly expensive and cumbersome extrusion processes.